supergenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Part One
Welcome to Toronto, the city of dreams. Despite the normal life Toronto gives to its residents, for a select few, their lives are about to change- for better or worse. During spring break many left the city to find a warmer places, but every one is back now and "ready" to go back to their ever day life... Or are they? Disclaimer- Please be sure your character has been accepted before posting below-- Mrodd Chapter One: It All Started With... Dodge Ball? Welcome back from Spring break, but sadly, it's back to school for you, and Northern Secondary School is where it's at. '' Zach: *Walks into the school* I'm back baby! Zoey:*arrives at the school,and says shyly* Time for school.*sighs* Conor: *arrives, happliy* Hey guys! Ready for more school? Uneventful, boring school... -.- Zoey:*enters the school doors* Conor: *walks up to Zoey* Oh hey Zoey. :P Zach: Mmmmm Gym first thing *Smiles* Zoey:Hello. (( Start third person RP)) Zach walks down the halls to the gym. When he arrives, he gets changed in the change rooms. Conor follows suit, he walk down to the gym, and changes. he approaches Zach. "Hey Zach, ready for gym again?" He says. "Guess I got gym first,too." Zoey walks down to the girl locker rooms,and changes into her gym equipment.Zoey then walks off to gym class. Zoey arrives at gym,now noticing that she's early,"I didn't know I was early." Being early,made Zoey want to look around,so she went to the trophy case looking at all the names who've won trophys.''Wish I had one,thought Zoey.Zoey then got to the last trophy,a big golden trophy with the named carved into the trophy:"Mysterious," Zoey read aloud.How do they not know who won that trophy,they were there weren't they. Zoey thought curiously. Zoey heard footsteps behind her,she wanted to look around more.She reluctantly got back to the middle of the gym. Zach smiled at Conor and replied, "Yeah, I guess so..." Zach sighed, then walked out into the gym. Conor began warming up with the rest of his class, jogging on the spot and doing push-ups. "Ugh," he whispered, "How boring can this get?" Zach sighed, "Don't say that, you never know what we might hav to do next." Conor nodded his head slightly, and said, "Ya, I guess so." "Meh, I need to talk to you later... Something happened." Zach whispered as the gym teacher told them they were going to play dodge-ball. Conor looked at Zach, clearly confused. "Okay..." He said quietly, and began playing dodge-ball with the rest of the class. Zoey sat down on the bench because she got hit by a ball.Zoey looked around to see if anyone was looking,she then saw everyone was paying attention to the game so she sneaked her way to the trophy case.Zoey stared and stared,untill she heard the gym teacher start yelling at a few kids for goofing out.She sneaked her way back to the bench then sat down. Zach smiles at Conor, as he is hit and forced to sit out. He notices Zoey, and decides to sit beside her. "Hey" "Hello,see you got out," Zoey said,with a slight of guilt. Zach chuckles, `I was never good at Dodge Ball` Zoey smiles,"Me neither." Zoey heard the gym teacher call out a name,and a girl next to her got up and got into the game. "Well,we're the only one left." Zoey notices.12 minutes later,the gym teacher calls her name.Zoey gets up and walks into the game."Let's go,other people!" Zoey grabbed a ball and then she threw it at a boy.The boy got dodged the ball and grabs the ball that was next to him,he threw very cooly and Zoey got caught it.Zoey cheered and without notice a ball hits her side,the pain made her faint.Next thing she knew she woke up in the middle of the class,the pain gone.She wondered how the pain gone away,she decides to forget about it and went to the bench.Zach was still sitting there,so she went to sit next to him. "Good Try." Zach smiled, dodging the balls as they came to the side-lines. "Mind, you know aiming?" Zoey watching Zach and the others play,grabbed something on the floor.Zoey started examaning the object,she reliezed it was just a contact.Zoey sighed and threw it back on the floor,she then waits for someone to ask her if they knew where his/her's contact is. "What if some one needs that?" Zach chuckles, as he watches Zoey flick it away. Sam walks into the gym doors, staying at the side-lines. He takes a glance at everything. He starts to think. Let's see, what do we have here? Our typical jocks, he glances at the basketball players. our typical dumb blond, he looks over at the cheer leaders and Zoey. And, of course, are typical cool kid who's secretly a complete ass. He glances at Zach. Without a voiced word, he sits on the end of the bench, silent. "Well,they'll come trying to find it at some point," Zoey said.Zoey got called in,again,and walked back to the middle of the gym.Zoey grabbed a ball and threw it out of random.She then hit a tiny nerd,who wasn't even in the game.Zoey grabbed another ball and threw it a girl,she ducked and grabbed a ball that fling to her side making a boy out of the game.The girl then threw it a Zoey,Zoey dodged at the nick of time caught the ball getting her out.It was now a boy and Zoey,the only ones left.Zoey grabbed a ball out of a pile of three and threw it at the boy he caught it,naming him the winner. Sam is hit in the face by a ball thrown by the boy, and he groans and glares at the boy. "Watch where you're throwing those..." He mumbles. Zach gets up. "Cover for me." He winks, leaving the gym. I wonder if Mia remebers our date.... He leaves the school, and sits on the field, waiting for Mia. Zoey leaves the gym,to go to the restroom but is stop by a female group of bully," Um hello what are you doing in our school?" Sam's nose starts to bleed, so he sighs, and stands up. "Hey, guy." The guy who won the dodgeball match and threw the ball at him turns to look at him. Sam had his attention now. "Why don't you at leats apologize for punching me in the god-damn face for no reason, huh?" The boy paused, then laughed at him. Sam stepped up closer. "I said--" The boy, with no hesitation, hit him across the face and he slid against the floor, ramming his head hard against the benches. The boy and his friends all laughed, as Sam mumbled. "And this is why I don't like talking to people..." The bullys start kicking Zoey in the stomach while she was on the floor,"Oof!Please-" On of the big bullys stepped on her back."Why are you doing this?" Zoey said,coughing out blood. "Shut up!' On of the bully said,then she smashed Zoey's jaw on the floor.They roared with laughter,and left leaving her on the floor.Someone...help me.''Zoey then faints from the lost of blood. Sam groans, and gets up about two minutes later, wiping away the blood on his mouth. He groans, and ignoring the guy's jeers, and leaves the gym, wanting to go to the Nurse's office. Then he sees a girl, in specific the "dumb blonde" from earlier, sprawled out on the floor, bleeded and knocked out. He sighs. "I'm so going to regret this later..." He stops by her, and barely manages to pick her up bridal-style, then starts struggling to the nurse's office. He's about one room away from it when he finally colapses, not able to carry Zoey anymore with his injuries. ''I did a good enough job... He thought before he passed out. Is she coming? Is she standing me up...? ''Zach swears, then gets up. Of course, after what happened. Of course shes standing me up! Zach sighs, walking into the school, then he sees the two on the ground bleeding."Crap, I need to get you both to the nurse." He shouts, dragging the two. Zoey wakes up,and sees Zach dragging her.She gets startles as she sees Sam next to her."What happened to him?" Zoey asked Zach. Sam groans, and begins to wake up. He mumbles. "I was beat up by that d--k (censoring cause I'm assuming we can't cuss =P) who beat you in Dodgeball, then I passed out carrying you to the nurse..." "And Now Im dragging you both to the nurse..." Zach says. Robert runs into the school and heads to the attendance office. ''Only I would be late for my first day of school in a new country, Robert thought. Robert runs into the attendance office."Excuse me, I was late. My parents got lost driving me here. We don't even live that far away. Knew I shoulda walked." Robert gets a late slip and heads to leave. He runs out of the door to see two people being dragged by a third."Okay....Is Canada full of weirdoes?" Robert walks up to greet them. Sam groans, and with effort looks over to Robert. "Who are you?" Robert looks to Sam."My name's Robert. Don't talk if it's too strenuous. Looks like you got effed up." Robert looks worriedly at the injured Sam. Zach sighs, as tey finally reach the nurses. "You know, you could have helped." Robert sighs."Yeah, and you could have told me what happened, but that didn't happen either." Robert says snarkily. He realizes what he said."Aw, sorry. Just a little depressed." Sam groans as the nurses start lifting him up onto some medical bed, and decides not to waste effort speaking, and just watches them. "What ever, let sjust hope those two are ok. And heck, May as well miss some school." Zach chuckles, as he helps lift Zoey. The nurse yelps at the sight that Zoey has been healed all of the sudden."What's wrong?" Zoey says,confused. "Your bruises,they-they're gone," the nurse says. "What do you mean?" Zoey responds. "Do you feel okay?" the nurse asks,concern. "I feel great!" Zoey says,smiling brightly.She stood up and then stretches out her body.The nurse then faints from confusion."Are you okay?" Zoey rushed to her side and starts shaking her,gently."Guys,something happened to the nurse!" She says,very worried. Sam groans, and turns over to look at Zoey. His eyes widen when he sees her already completly healed, and the nurse passed out. "What... The... Hell... Are you?" Zach's eyes widen as he pulls out a note book nd scribbles somehting down in it. "Cya you all around..." He says as he runs out of the room. "What's wrong!?" Zoey says,she stands up."I'm a normal person like all of you." Zoey starts getting scared. Robert walks over to Sam."Want me to get you the hell out of here?"(they said hell on TDI, so... :P) "Where are you going!?" Zoey starts crying "You can go Robert, I'll stay here, I need to rest... And Zoey, what's 'wrong' is that you're now healed and the nurse is out cold." "I can help,somehow," Zoey says,"Just don't hate me,for being weird." Robert walks over to Zoey."Geez.....I don't have the heart to ditch you.......We just need to figure out what just happened." He rolls his eyes. "God, Zoey, we don't hate you." Zoey's heart brighten and gave both of them a big hug."Thank you,thank you!" Sam winces. "Please don't hug me. I'm still covered in bruises..." Zoey releases,and reveals that Sam's bruises are gone. He stands up, and is fine now. "What the Hell..." "Sorry," Zoey apologies. Sam looks at her oddly. Why is she apologizing? "It's fine, don't worry." "Oh,thank god," Zoey says,relief."So,what now?" Chapter Two: She Can Heal Any Wound, Asides a Broken Heart. "I dunno... Wanna skip the rest of school and get something to eat?" Sam asks. "There's only, like, fourty minutes left before school ends anyways." Robert walks over to Sam and Zoey."Mind if I join you? They wont mind, I got here late anyway. And I really don't know anyone else." "Alright,let's get going!" Zoey leaves with Sam and Robert. Sam walks out of school grounds with an eyebrow raised. "That was surprisingly easy." "Yeah,no one tried to stop us." Zoey says to Sam. "Maybe the school never heard of security?" Sam jokes. Zoey laughs,"So,where should we eat?" "Let's see..." Sam closes his eyes and points to all the stores around him. "Eenie meenie minie... There." He opens his eyes, and is pointing to some Chinese food place. Robert follows them."Canada sure is beautiful." "Yeah,I just moved here." Zoey says,and enters the chinese place.Zoey finds a seat with two next to her."What should I order?" Zoey thinks aloud,reading the menu. Sam sits down next to her, then scans the menu. "I dunno about you, but I'm getting dumplings, rice, orange chicken, and a fortune cookie." "I should just get rice and a fortune cookie,in my opinion I hate orange chicken" Zoey tells the waiter her order. The food is delievered to them, and Sam opens up his fortune cookie, and reads what it says aloud. "Never sniff the inside of a hat..." (I really did get a fortune cookie that said that once. xD) (XD) Zoey opens her fortune cookie,"'You will never get stung by a bee'...What?" Sam shakes his head, and tosses the fortune cookie pieces into his mouth. "They needed to get creative with these, I guess." "I just got the fortune cookie,for the fortune." Zoey admits."Do you want it?" Sam shrugs. "Sure." He takes the cookie and eats it too, then starts eating his orange chicken. "I never ate food with chopstick,have you?" Zoey asks. Sam shakes his head. "Nope, and I don't plan on trying today." "Well,I am.Mind if I use these chopsticks on one of your orange chicken?" Zoey says. Sam passes the plate of the chicken over to her. "Here, knock yourself out." Zoey tests out the chopsticks on the chicken,and makes the chicken go flying everywhere."I can't seem to get ahold of one of the chicken!" Zoey laughs and giggles. Sam's shirt is hit by the chicken, and he chuckles a little before dropping it onto the plate and wiping it with a napkin. "Here, let me try." He grabs a pair of chop-sticks, and he manages to pick a piece up... For about five seconds, until it falls onto his lap. Zoey tries again,and manages to pick up the piece and puts it in her mouth,"I did it!" Zoey smiles,and hugs Sam. Sam blushes when she hugs him, but doesn't say anything. "Nice job." "You need any help with the chop-sticks?" Zoey offers. He shakes his head. "No, I don't want to learn how to use them." He starts eating the rest of the orange chicken with a fork. Robert intervenes."Not to interrupt you two lovebirds, but I do think we might wanna discuss what happened, and why that other kid....Zach? Is such a chicken." "I agree," Zoey says,starting on her rice."I have no idea how I got healed,or how I healed Sam." Zoey starts the conversation. "One, we aren't love birds." Sam says, rolling his eyes. "Two, I have no idea on either of those either." Zoey finishes her food and says,"Are we ready to go?" Sam finishes his food. "Yeah." He tosses the waiter some money. Zoey checks her watch,"School just ended." The three of them hears a loud bell in the distant. "I just hope we don't get detention." He leans back in his chair. "So what if we get detention? We'll still be able to talk to each other, basically all we were doing here." "That's true." Zoeys smiles,and adds:"Well,I'm going home." Zoey leaves on a street called:"Magenta Street". Robert turns to Sam."Anyways...See you later....Before you go...What if what happened to Zoey....happens to us? But, like different. We all came to this school around the same time....Meh...Might as well not worry. Let's just pretend that never happened. I don't think my heart can take much more...." Robert heads down another street to his house, leaving Sam alone. He waits for Robert to leave, then mumbles to himself. "Actually, if that did happen to us, that would be pretty awesome..." He goes back to his own house. Meanwhile,at Zoeys house,"Dear Diary,Today I met a a new kid at our scholl named 'Robert' I also met a new friend named 'Sam.All three of us had a great time together.Something else happened I mysteriously got healed from my wounds when I gotten beaten up by bullies.This wraps up this entry."'' Zoey finished her diary entrie. Zoey gets up and decided to call Sam, she tries to remember the phone number and dials the numbers she thinks is the right ones.'' "Hello?" Says a deep voice. "Is there a boy by the name of Sam here?" Zoey says. "Sorry,but no." says the voice.Zoey sighs,and tries another phone number. "Hello," says a man's voice. "Is there a boy by the name of Sam here?" Zoey repeats. "Actually there is," the man's voice replies. He then covers up the speaking part of the phone and calls out,"Sam,there's girl who wants to speak to you." Zoey waits for a response, but entertains herself by playing with a piece of paper. Sam picks up the phone. "Uh... Zoey? How'd you find out my phone number?" Zoey awakes with a start," Oh, sorry. I uh, found a piece of paper on the floor it said your name and numbers so I guessed it was your phone number." He sighs. "Why did I write that down again...? Anyways, what's up?" "Well, while I was writing in my diary I felt something on my palms so I looked at it and saw it glowing. Do you think you can explain it, like search on a computer because I don't have one." Zoey tells Sam, seriously. "Uh... Hold on." Sam asks, slightly weirded out. He types in: 'palm glowing' on the computer, and mutters what he finds outloud. "Porn... Wikipedia... Fake youtube video... Porn... Here we go." He clicks on a site. "Uh... According to this, palm glowing is the first sign in having powers." Sam then looks at his hands. They seem a little... Brighter then normal... Huh. He shakes this off as being paranoid. "Powers?" Zoey said, slightly weirded out and impressed. "Does it say anything else?" "Uh... Nothing important, no." Sam leans back in his chair. "Well, Zoey, it looks like you're a super hero now. Congrats." "I never knew they were real," Zoey says,"Guess I'm the first one." Zoey smiles. "And now, a super villain will convinently come out of nowhere too, that you have to stop." Sam jokes. Zoey laughs,"So,what do you think my power is?" Zoey starts to get serious. "Healing, duh." Sam says like it's obvious. "Remember the whole Nurse's Office thing? Healing yourself and me, then transmitting your pain to the nurse?" "Hmm,you're right.I can hurt other by transmitting my pain to others,right." Zoey says, getting everything through her head. "Yeah, you ca..." He trails off when he sees something out of the corner of his eye. He turns his head, and sees nothing out of the ordinary. I could have sword I saw something black move... "Is something wrong?" Zoey says, concern. Zoey gets up from her bed and walks toward her mirror, still holding the phone in her hand. Zoey stares at the mirror for a while, but stops because she starts feeling dizzy,"Sam I gotta-", she falls before finishing her sentace. "... Zoey? Zoey?!" Sam sighs, and yells to his dad. "Hey, uh, dad? I need to go to a friend's house." The dad comes down, and gets into the car with Sam. "Where to?" His dad asks gruffly. "... I saw her going to Magneta street, go there." Soon enough, they're at the house, and Sam impatiently knocks on her house's door. "Who's there?" responds a women's voice.She walks towards the door,and looks through the peep hole. She opens the door,"Oh, you must be one of Zoey's friends. She's in her room," she informs Sam. "Yeah, whatever." Sam quickly gets inside the house, and knocks on Zoey's door. "Zoey?! Are you alright?!" Nobody responses, Zoey's mom comes in,"Is something wrong?" "Nothing, Mrs. Zoey's mom..." Sam quickly opens the door, gets in, and shuts it. He then starts looking around the room for Zoey. Zoey had a dream, she dreamt that she got killed by this red and black figure who had a deep voice. Zoey regain conciousness, before seeing the figure unmask itself and saw, Sam searching her room," Sam?" Zoey said in a soft voice. He sees her, and sighs out of relief. "Thank God, why'd you faint?" "I felt really dizzy, then I just blacked out. I also had this weird dream," Zoey replies. He sighs, and sits down on her bed. "Can you at least warn me next time you're gonna black out? And what was the dream about?" "Well, there was this red and black figure talking to me I can't remember what he said," Zoey said trying to remember her dream. Sam doesn't respond, as he wasn't listening. He was focusing on her shadow, confused. Did... Did it just move...? "I 'm just glad you came!" Zoey says, and she hugs him. He shakes his head, snapping himself out of it. "Uh, thanks. Glad I could come." "Why were you looking at my shadow earlier?" Zoey looks at Sam straight in the face. "Uh, it was nothing. Don't worry about it. Thought I... Saw a spider." Sam answers. Zoey is convinced,"So, sorry I frightened you." "It's, uh... It's fine..." Zoey wraps her arms around Sam and hugs him,"I'm glad you don't think I'm a freak." "No problem..." Sam mumbles. He looks past her again, and sees the bookcase's shadow move. "Hey, uh, Zoey, whataya say we go to the Movie Theater? Now?" "Uh,sure." Zoey gets up and grabs her purse. "Alright, let's go." Sam quickly gets up and walks out. What the Hell is wrong with me today...? Zoey and Sam arrive at the theaters,"What movie should we watch?" Zoey asks Sam. Sam looks slightly nervous. "I dunno, you pick, choose the girliest movie you can find and I'll be fine with it." "How about this," Zoey points towards a poster says:Percy Jackson and the Olympians:Sea Of Monsters. "Uh, yeah. That seems cool." He hands her about thirty bucks. "Here, go get us the tickets and some popcorn. I need to use the restroom." He quckly starts walking to the direction of the restrooms. Zoey buys the tickets, and goes to number 13.Zoey finds seats mutters under breath,"Thank god,it's still on the trailers." Sam turns the sink's cold water on in the bathroom, and splashes it onto his face, ignoring the stares he gets. Snap out of it, it's all in your head, it has to be... He thinks to himself as he leaves and goes over to the movie. "Hey Sam," whispers Zoey,"You made it just in time." "Huh? Oh, yeah." He whispers back. "For the movie. Good." Zoey reaches to get popcorn,grabs Sam's hand because there was no popcorn,"Um,Sam where's the popcorn?" "I dunno, I thought you got it..." He tells her, blushing slightly. Zoey gets up,"'Kay, I'll go get it." Zoey comes back with medium size popcorn and two sodas,"did I miss anything?" "Nothing really, don't worry." He grabs a soda, hand shaking a little. "That's a relief," Zoey sighs,"well I gotta go to the bathroom, if I miss anything important please tell me," Zoey gets up and leaves the theatre. She arrives at the bathroom, finds it empty and she sighs in relief. Zoey stares at her hands and she tries to make it glow, she fails but keeps on trying. Why can't I make it glow like last time? She grabs a pokect knife from her purse and closes her eyes, and stabs herself. She lets out a little yelp of pain, but relaxes seeing that her cut was gone and the pain has gone away. My hands are still on not glowing,why? "Alright, don't worry, I will..." He says, not paying attention. "Damn!" Zoey says, slamming her purse on the sink. The purse opens widely, showing all her stuff, she grabs her purse,"forget it." Zoey leaves the restroom and returns to the movies with Sam. Zoey trips and falls,"Oof," she struggles to get up and gets on both knees she then stands up. Meanwhile, Conor walks along the streets of downtown. His big sister was supposed to meet him at the resturaunt she works at, but apparently she forgot. As he strolls down the sidewalk, quietly watching the other citizens minding their own business, he sees a group of men walking behind him. They all seem very big and strong, not to mention the way they talk to each other, like they're all the best one. And the way they are dressed, it scares Conor. Although he has been downtown by himself many times before, he's never encountered people like this. But he's scared of what they might be. Conor turns a corner, and then another. His fears are confirmed as the group of men follow his every move. He puts his head down and his hands in his pockets, and picks up his pace, hoping they will stop following him. But the men pursue, picking up speed. Conor, not paying attention to where he is going, turns into some dark, lonely streets. One man comes so close to him that Conor can hear his low voice, probably moking him. This scares Conor more, so he heads into a dark alleyway. There is no exit. The men block the only way out of the small street, and Conor backs up against a wall. The most intimidating man approaches him, and Conor guesses he is the leader. "Hey buddy, we don't want to hurt you, we just want to talk." Says the leader. Conor whimpers. If only his sister had picked him up. "Not talking, eh?" The leader says. and his buddies approach Conor. He fears for the worst. He just hopes he survives. As the leader draws out a switch blade, something in Conor kicks in. His arms feel numb for a second, then go tingly. He notices the men baking away from him. But why? Suddenly, the dark alley is ablaze with a blue shimmering light as Conor reaches out to gesture to the men, but instead sends a bolt of electricty shooting off of his super-charged arm and into the ring leader. He is sent flying backwards, and the sound of burning and electricty meshes in the quiet night. The other men stare at Conor like he is some sort of freak, and they run of, one of them dragging their leader. Conor simply looks down at his now regular hands, which still have the random shock of electricty flowing through them. "Woah." He says. The movie ends."That was a good movie," Zoey says, trying to start a conversation because the hadn't talk during the whole movie. "Uh, yeah." Sam mumbles. "I guess." "What's up?" Zoey notices something,"is something bothering you?" Conor eventually takes the bus home, shivering the entire way there. The bus driver asks if he needs an ambulance, but he says he is okay. Although he is not. The second he walks through the door, he runs upstairs to his room. There, he stands in shock for a good period of time. Then he whimpers, then cries, then looks at his hands like they were wild beasts. "I will never.... EVER. Hurt someone like that again." He says to himself. Then he looks in the mirror. "What even happened?" He whispers. "Uh, no, I'm fine, don't worry..." Sam assures her. "No," Zoey looks Sam straight in the face,"what's wrong,I'll try to help you." Zoey grabs his shoulder."Please." He angrily gets out of her grasp. "I said I'm fine, Zoey." He quickly starts walkng back to his house. "Fine," Zoey says,"just don't bother talking to me!" Zoey angrily walks back to her house.When she arrives she slams the door and enters her room and goes to sleep. "I won't, don't worry!" He calls back, before slamming her house's door and going into his room. He takes deep breathes, then looks down at his hands. He curses under his breath when he realizes they're glowing. Zoey curls up into a ball and starts sobbing. She stops sobbing and starts to write in her diary: Dear Diary, Today I went to the movies with Sam, though it didn't go as well as I thought. Sam rarely talked, I used to like him but after that I don't think I'll ever speak to him again. I don't know what to do, I'm all alone now. Sam was the only person who I had fun talking to, but not anymore. Zoey finishes her entry, and grabs tissues and dabs her eyes. Sam stuffs his hands under the pillow, but can still see their light through it. "Come on, stop..." When Zach finally gets back home, he pull sout his journal and starts to scriblle in it. Zoey, last name unknown, the bizarre power to heal herself- How much? I'm unsure, I will dig further. How the power came about? She needed help? I'm not certain... In a school as large as mine, I'm sure there will be more. I just have to be patient... Chapter Three: A Close Call Zoey crawls under her bed and doodles in a journel. Sam takes deep breaths. Calm down, calm down... Zoey stops, and crawls out. "Zoey, is everything alright over there?" Her mom calls out. "Yeah, mom!" Zoey calls back. Zoey tells herself to get over it and she lets out a sigh. "Okay, just calm down, everything will be fine." Zoey lets out another sigh, and smiles. Zoey gets out of her room and opens her front door, and decides to go get ice cream. Sam takes a deep breath. "Come on, go take a walk, get your mind off things..." He mumbles to himself. He gets up, and walks out the door. Zoey turns a corner, and collides with Sam,"I'm so sorry!" Zoey notices Sam, "Oh it's just you." Zoey turns her head away from him. Sam doesn't say a word as he just goes around her, ignoring her existance. Zoey keeps on walking, she arrives at the ice cream shop and buys a vannila ice cream cone. She licked at it, and went back to her house. Robert is seen outside near a pay phone. He calls someone."Hey, yeah! It's me! How've you been!?" He listens intently, but he soon looks shocked."What!? But.....what about all the times we had!? Are you giving all that up just because I moved!?" He listens more."No, I understand. I know exactly what you mean!" He slams the phone back onto the reciever and turns away, tears in his eyes. He storms off down the nearby street. Still grumbling about what just happened, Robert decides to walk around time and think things through. As he keeps walking, he sees Zoey walking back to her house. He waves to her, but he's not sure if she saw him or not. Robert sits down at the curb, thinking things through. Zoey notices Robert's wave, so she waved back. Zoey cheers up and decides not to think about Sam, and she heads towards Robert," Hey, what's up?" Robert sees Zoey and smiles."Hey! Nice to see a familiar face! Canada is pretty great, now that I've got a couple of friends." Robert says this, with a small smile, but what had just occured is still in his mind. Zoey smiles," So, anything goin' on lately?" Robert shrugs it off."Nothin much." Robert wipes his forehead."Hot out or just me? Anyways...How've you been?" " Not good really," Zoey said, grumply. Robert sighs."I got the feeling. Back in Cali, I worked my butt off for two years to finally get this girl to like me. Soon as I leave, she gets with some jerk. It hurts to lose someone.....I don't know what to do anymore..." " Oh. Well, I used to live in Cali too." Zoey tells Robert. Robert looks up."Cool...Oh, by the way....What happened to you and Sam?" Conor is sitting on his bed, studying for science class. He reads in his head, "All conductors contain eletrcic charges which will move when an electric potential difference is applied across separate points on the material. This flow of charge is what is meant by electric current. In most materials, the direct current is proportional to the voltage, provided the temperature remains constant and the material remains in the same shape and state." He looks down at his hands again. Slowly, he turns them back and forth. Then he reads again. "Most familiar conductors are metallic. Copper is the most common material used for electrical wiring. Silver is the best conductor, but is expensive. Because it does not corrode, gold is used for high-quality surface-to-surface contacts. However, there are also many non-metallic conductors, including graphite, solutions of salts, and all plasmas. The-" Conor stops reading again. He stands up on his bed, and then jumps down onto the floor. He walks over to his desk, where a small lamp sits, lighting up the room alongside the main light. Slowly, Conor lifts his hand to lightbulb, so that his fingertips reach just about an inch from the glass. He closes his eyes, imagining electricity flowing from his hand into the bulb, and then he opens his eyes suddenly. A spark of electricty flashes through the air, into the bulb, which gets much brighter and then returns to its original lighting. Conor focuses again, and this time the spark holds for longer, revealing a thin line of blueish electricty arcing from his fingertips to the bulb. Conor looks shocked, and focuses his energy more. The spark gets stronger, and so does the bulb. He strains himself harder and harder, and the bulb get brighter and brighter, while the spark turns into more of a minature lightning bolt. Then suddenly, Conor flexes his hand and the bulb explodes, shattering glass everywhere. A burning smell wafts around the dark room, and Conor starts to freak out. "Wha- What the heck?" He says. " Don't even mention his name." Zoey says. Robert looks away."Sorry, I didn't know...Anyways...If you ever need someone to talk to, I don't live that far from here." Robert smiles genuinely. " 'Kay, thanks." Zoey smiles back. Robert gets up."So...now what?" " I don't know," Zoeys shrugs, " Wanna go to the beach tomorrow?" Robert smiles."Sure. Hope it's not too cold up here." Robert gets up."Then again, I have been unusually hot here...See ya tomorrow!" Robert waves her off and heads home."Oh, crap! I forgot to feed the dog!" Robert heads home and runs into the kitchen. He gets some kibble and puts it in his dog's bowl. His dog bounds out of the back yard and knocks Robert into the outdoor pool. Robert gets up, soaking wet."I wanted to cool off, but not like this." " Bye." Zoey turns around, and heads home. She reaches her house, looks around and notices that no one's around except a big, black van. Zoey heads towards the van and looks through the windows and sees nothing. Hm, where did my mom go? ''Zoey enters her house, and sneeks around and hears a noise. ''Sounds like someone's searching for something. ''Zoey pokes her head out of the corner and sees two men dressed in black. ''Oh my God, someone broke into our house! ''Zoey almost sreams but covers her mouth. Zoey gets her phone out, at first she thought of calling Sam she then scowled herself at thinking of that, she wants to call Robert but doesn't knows his phone number. Robert gets cleaned up and he walks outside. He notices a black van near where Zoey lives. He runs over to the side of the house and looks in. He sees Zoey, and waves to her. He sees a shadow and ducks into the bushes. Zoey notices Robert, crouches. She signals Robert to come in from the back door. ''I hope he saw my signal. Zoey crawls to her room, and gently closes the door. Zoey open her window, Zoey jumps out her window and goes towards Robert. " What are you doing here?" Zoey says in a hush. Robert looks to her."I saw a black van, that's not a good sign, you know! Wish I brought my frickin golf club!" Robert feels really warm and nearly passes out. He leans over and picks up a flaming golf club."Uhh.....That;s a new one!" He looks with wide eys over to Zoey, and he notices a man behind her."Zoey!" The man grabs her, Zoey kicks and screams, then the man covers her mouth. " HELP ME!" Zoey muffles. The man puts Zoey in the van, " Help me, Robert!" Appearantly the van muffles all voices. The man speaks up," Leave now, or you'll get killed." The man pulls up a gun," Leave!" Robert runs over to the van and bangs on the side."Hello! I just watched you drag her over here! Let her out!" Robert ducks around the van so as to avoid danger. Zoey kicks at the window, the man screams at Zoey. Zoey kicks one more time, and breaks the window. The man shoots Zoey right at her chest. "Ugh!" Zoey screams. The man laughs, and he enters her home again. Robert, seeing the man run, throws the flaming golf club. It stabs into his back, due to the end being cut off, and he falls inside to the floor. Robert runs over and finds Zoey in the van."Zoey! No, please be alright!" Zoey groans, and she opens her eyes then she closes her eyes. Zoey reaches her hand out and in a hush voice, " I never wanted to die like-" Zoey falls, and she loses conciousness. Robert picks her up, and drastically thinks. Last time she was hurt, she drained the nurse, and felt better....So...."Zoey, if you can hear me, use your power on yourself! Come, on, you gotta!" Robertl ooks very desperate. Zoey doesn't move, but in her mind she remembers that she saw a black and red figure. Zoey remembers that she saw Robert throw a burning golf club at the man in black. So, that was it. My dream told me how I was gonna die. ''Zoey's thought was interrupted by a voice, Robert's voice to be specific. Zoey regains conciosness, and opens her eyes," Robert?" Robert smiles and wipes away his tears as she wakes up."Thank god! I thought I lost you there fr a moment..." Robert helps Zoey sit up."I think he was the only robber. No one else came out. But thank goodnes you're better....I didn't want to lose another friend..." Robert stops and looks to Zoey. Zoey smiles and hugs him," I thought I'l never see you again!" Zoey clunches her chest," Ugh." Zoey falls back down. Zoey opens her eyes," My chest still hurts." Robert gets up."I think we should go to the hospital. Your power can heal you, but that bullet might not just disappear. Need me to carry you?" " Yeah." Zoey smiles, and she holds out her arms. Robert picks up Zoey, and calls up his parents. Soon, Zoey and Robert are in the hospital, and are waiting for the doctor."Wow, today was weird. But the police called. Your mom's fine. The robber....He died, so uh....Anyways, where is our doctor?'" " Thanks for everything." Zoey smiles, she gets up and kisses Robert on his cheek. Robert blushes a little, and smiles."No problem. I'd do anything for the people I care about!" Robert smiles, and the doctor finally enters. Zach, who was hiding behind the door, leaves the room, jotting things down in his journal. Chapter Four: It's Friday, Friday. Gotta get down on Friday. As Zach is walking home from yet another fantastic day, he couldn't help but wonder, ''how many others there were? Were they all young? How long have they known? Were they safe? Or dangerous? Robert looks to the door, thinking he heard something. He sees nothing and shrugs it off. The bullet gets removed from Zoey's chest. After two days, Zoey is ready to leave the hospital. Zoey goes down to the first floor, she goes to the front doors and opens them. Zoey looks around, and she decides to go back home by bus. Zoey waits on a bench. The bus arrives, she enters and she pays the bus man five dollars. Once, she gets home Zoey goes to Robert's house. She knocks and the door, and waits. Robert opens the door."Zoey! Nice to see ya! Glad you're better! You got me at the right time. I was going to take a trip to the beach. Wanna go?" " Sure! I brought my bikini so I'm ready," Zoey says. Robert smiles."You mind if I drive?" Robert points to a nearby El Camino."The beach is kinda far to walk." Conor sits on the couch, watching a re-run of his favourite T.V. show of all time, "Heroes." But he gets bored; he's seen this episode about 10 times. "Hmm... Maybe I should call Robert? See what he's up to." Conor gets up, picks up the phone, and dails Robert's cell number. Robert picks up."Ello?" He checks caller ID."Conor, wassup? Oh, by the way....I lwatched that show you asked me too, I loved it till I lost the game." Robert growls at the phone, annoyed, but still jokingly. Conor replies, "Ya... Ha. Anyways, what are you doing today? I thought maybe we could get together later? Or... No? I have some stuff I want to talk to my life-long friend about." Conor half-smiles. Robert shrugs."I'm going to the beach. Meet me there." Robert leads Zoey into the El Camino."Okay with you?" "Sure." Conor says, and hangs up after saying good-bye. "GABBY!" He screams. "DRIVE ME TO THE BEACH!" He heasr his older sister complaining, but accepting, and he runs out the front door and waits by the car. gabby eventually comes, and they drive towards the beach. For some bizarre reason, Zach decides to head to the beach, and once he gets there he lays down, pulls of his shirt and starts to tan... Robert and Zoey arrive at the beach. Robert gets out and sets up their spot. He notices Zach not that far away. Josie goes to the beach after just moving into her new house. She sets up a beach blanket and lays down. Robert walks over to Zach."Zach, right? Whats' up?" Robert asks, smiling. Zach pulls his shades off, and looks at the teen, "Yeah, hello Robert," He smiles, pushing himself up off of the sand. "What are you doing here?" Josie gets up and walks to the edge of the water letting the waves hit her feet. Robert smiles."I was going to ask Zoey and Conor to head to the beach before she got shot. Conor should get here soon. What are you doing here?" Zoey got up after a quick nap, she notices Zach and Robert and she walks towards them. "Hey guys! How's it going." Robert turns to her."Not much, really." "Do I have a tan? I can't tell," Zoey asks. Sam begins to watch to the beach to relax, unknowing of the "company" already there. When he arrives, he stops dead in his tracks. Still a good distance away, he decides to stay where he is, and just watch them all. "Well... Do I?" Zoey starts getting impatient. Sam finally speaks up. "A little-- You look more sunburned then anything, though." Robert turns to see Sam."Hey, it's Sa-Sam. You probably don't like silly nicknames." Josie walks back from the water and notices the group and walks over. "Crap," Zoey looks at all four. "Does anybody have sunscreen?" Robert walks past Zach, and picks up some of his sunscreen. He hands it to Zoey."Right there." "Thanks," Zoey rubs sunscreen all over her body. "Can someone get my back?" "No, Robert, I don't-- that's why I just go with the normal nickname, 'Sam'." He pauses a few seconds, then chuckles bitterly. "Funny, isn't it? The world's completly changing with teens being able to do things that should be impossible, and we decide to spend a day at the beach." "I have no idea what you just said," Zoey joked. Sam chuckles a little before remembering he's supposed to not like Zoey. "Didn't expect you to." "Whatever," Zoey rolls her eyes. "So, um, I'm sorry for before. I guess I overreacted." Sam sighs. "Yeah, me too, I guess. Just a little pissed off because of these," He makes a motion with his hand, and Zoey's shadow starts rising. "Stupid powers." "Now you know how I feel," Zoey sits down and rubs sunscreen on her arms. Sam steals a glance at Zoey in her bikini (hey, he may be a sarcastic, loner, generably unlikeable teenage boy, but he's still a teenage boy). "Pretty much, except your power's actually useful." (xD Okay) "Well, you're power could be useful in a way, somehow," Zoey encourages. "It could help you in a fight? I guess." Sam shrugs. "Fighting's not my style. Besides, if I used it in a real fight, it would basically be saying: 'Hey, Government! I'm able to defy the laws of physics! Come disect me to see why!'" "Well, maybe you can use it to get stuff you can't reach?" Zoey shrugs, trying to think of a good way to use Sam's power. "Yeah, that sounds fair," Sam rolls his eyes. "You get the power to save people from dying, no matter how serious the injury, and I can fetch things." "That's not what I meant," Zoey says feeling guilty.' Sam sighs. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm just... Mad, ya know?" "Yeah," Zoey rubs sunscreen on her legs. "Wanna go swimming? Or make a sand castle, or something?" Sam steals a glance at her legs, his hormones getting the best of him. He quickly turns his head back up to face her, though. "Er, swimming, I guess." "Alright," Zoey heads out towards the ocean, giggling. Sam quickly follows behind her. "You know, it's a shame one of us doesn't have water powers." "Yeah, then we could surf, for real. I mean look at these puny waves. No offense Canada." Zoey jokes. Sam chuckles a bit. "And, this could be like every superhero movie in existance, and we could have one flippin' awesome battle in the ocean. But, on the other hand, if this was like every superhero movie in existance, I'd be the main character and really sexy, you'd be my love interest and sexier... Wait, what's the downside again?" He teases. "Ha-ha," Zoey sarcastically says. "Let's have a splash fight!" Zoey splashes Sam. Sam puts his hands up in mock defense as the water hit him, and he quickly splashed Zoey back. "Now I really wish I had aqua powers." He teases. "So do--" Zoey splashes Sam. "I." Sam chuckles, and splashes her back. "Why is it that every time we start talking Robert does nothing whatsoever?" "I don't know, it's like a forcefield," Zoey jokes. "I'll see you under." Zoey dives underwater and grabs Sam's legs and pulls him into the ocean. Sam looks confused. "Wha--" He's cut off as he's pulled into the water, although he luckily holds his breath before going into the water. He playfully pushes her underwater, grinning. Zoey goes onto shore, giggling. "That was fun." Sam quickly follows her to the surface, trying to conceal his smile. "Yeah, it was." Zoey lays down. "So what shall we do now?" Sam looks over at her, wondering. "Er... No clue." He shrugs. Zoey looks at the sunset. "Well, I gotta go. See you later." Zoey runs up to him and hugs him. She turns, grabs her clothes, and heads to the changing rooms. Sam looks up too, and curses under his breath. "Damn, it's already this late? I have to go too." His hormones take over one last time and he steals a final glance at Zoey in her bathing suit, before he grabs his stuff and starts heading back to his house. Zoey changes and heads back to her house. She slows down to look around to see if any of her friends are around, but doesn't see any. Zoey sighs, and starts walking faster. Sam walks around the streets, around the time the streetlights began to turn on. Boulevard of Broken Dreams starts playing in the background, until Sam turns to the source of the noise and snaps: "Will you turn that think off?!" After a few second's the music's gone, and Sam continues walking to his house, grumbling. Zoey arrives at her house. She turns around and waves. "See you in the morning world," Zoey whispers. She opens the door and walks inside. Zoey closes the door behind her and pops onto the couch. She quickly falls asleep. As Sam goes into his house, he's quickly met by his dad screaming. "Where were you all night?!" Sam rolls his eyes, and heads up to his room, calling behind his shoulder. "Nowhere important, dad." He collapses onto his bed, and quickly falls asleep. Zach comes out from behind Sam's fathers' car. "That makes two of them." He grins, walking away playing with his full-moon chain. Chapter Five: After a long weekend the teens find themselves back at school. However, due to recent events, the entire school is forced into an assembly about drugs and Alchohal. While listening to the boring professor ramble on about how it's not safe to drink and drive, Zach sees Sam and runs over to him. Sam looks over at Zach running to him, and he raises an eyebrow. "What?" "What, am I not allowed to talk to a friend, any more?" Zach chuckles, taking the seat next to Sam. Zoey bangs her head on the chair in front of her. "This. Is. So. Boring!" "Not when we only talked once before." Sam rolls his eyes. Zach frowns. "Why do you have to be like that?," He chuckles, "Come on, let's leave, I wanna show you something." "Ow...That hurt," Zoey rubs her head. A boy behind her chuckles. "Shut up!" Zoey retorted. Sam rolls his eyes. "Fine..." He pulls out his phone when Zach turns so it's just out of his sight, then texts to Zoey: "if i don't cme bk in 1/2 hour, u should call the police." Zach grins, getting up from his seat and sneaking out of the building through a backdoor. (( "Sneaking" xD)) "You'll like this..." He laughs. Zoey feels her phone buzz and reads the text. She texts back: "kk :P ". "No, I probably won't." Sam mumbles, but curiousity wins and he follows Zach. Zoey lays back in her chair, listening to the professor continue his speech about drinking. Zach leads Sam behind the school. It was almost lunch time, so the Sun was highest. "So should I go first, or should you?" Sam raises an eyebrow, confused. "Go to...?" Zach though to himself "Idiot." Zach then spoke, "You know what I'm talking about, Shadow-Walker." Zoey walked out of the auditorium. She was heading to lunch. Zoey texted Sam: "sam, you coming it's lunch? :/" Sam ignored his phone ringing, and stared Zach down. "No, stalker boy, I don't." "Look up." Zach growled, concentrating on the Sun, as it slowly rolled away. "What's up with the Sun...?" Zoey noticed the Sun moving. Sam looked up. "Oh, congrats, you get to join the club of freaks, population: Pretty much everyone at our school." He pauses. "Impressive how much you can move it, though." Zach grinned. "Don't call me a freak, when you're just as freaky as I." Sam shrugged. "Touche. Anyways, is this why you've been following everyone and taking notes this entire time?" Zach sighed. "You've noticed? And yes, I was planning on doing a project on us. But some one burned all my data... Sadly. So now I'm restarting..." "It's sort of hard not to notice someone following us... And why'd someone burn it?" At this point, he takes his phone back out and texts Zoey. "Srry, prob. not going to lunch. catch up wth u ltr?" "Well, obviously some one doesn't want me following special people around, and learnign about them. But I don't care. Now show me what you can do." He hissed. Sam rolls his eyes, and raises his hand. Soon after, all the shadow's around the area begin to rise, and go towards Zach. Zoey texts back Sam. "kk :)" Zoey continues to search and she finds a figure. "Who's there?" "Thank you for your time." Zach smiles, turning away back into the school. Sam and Zoey. They are stonger than the rest, perhaps they are what I'm looking for.... Perhaps. '' Sam rolls his eyes, glad that's over. He then gets out his phone, and texts Zoey again: "NVM, i can prob. mke it if i hrry." Zoey realizes the figure was a tree, she sighs and texts Sam back. "i'll c u there". Sam walks back inside the cafeteria, and sees the food they're serving. "Now I wish I ''couldn't make Lunch..." He mumbles. Zoey goes back to the cafeteria and pokes at her food. Sam quickly orders, and sits next to Zoey right as the bell rings. He curses under his breath. "Er, talk to you later, Zoey?" "Okay," Zoey leaves to her next class, waving goodbye to Sam. "Laters, Zoey." Sam goes off to his next class as well. After class, Zoey heads outside. She sits a nearby table and starts looking around for any signs of Sam. Zoey waits awhile to make sure he's out of class and then texts him: "hey i'm outside the school c u there?" Sam just got out of class when his phone rang, so he luckily didn't get in trouble for it. He whipped his phone out, and texted her back: "on my way." He began to head for the exit. Zoey waits for Sam to arrive. In the meantime, she starts kicking the ground. Zoey stopped out kicking the floor, realizing it probably made her look weird. Sam comes out the exit, then start looking around the school-grounds for Zoey. When he sees her, he walks over to the table she's sitting at. "Hey Sam! How'd it go?" Zoey asks. Sam shrugs. "My class was fine-- if you called any earlier, though, I would have got busted. What about you?" "Good, I guess. Anyway, do you want to do something?" Zoey rubs her arm nervously. "Well, we already ate at the only half-decent restraunt in this dump of a city..." He shrugs. "So, what do you wanna do?" "I dunno, the park?" Zoey suggests. Sam shrugs. "Sure, I guess, if you wanna." "Okay," Zoey gets up and walks towards the direction of the park. "We could just walk, and talk." Sam gets up and walks with her. "And make-out." He quickly adds. "Just joking, don't worry." "Okay," Zoey lightly blushes. "Let's go." Sam doesn't notice the blush. "Alright. So... What music do you like?" "I don't know, pop?" Zoey randomly says. Sam shrugs. "I'm fine with all music except rap and heavy metal." "I hate, hate, hate rap!" Zoey agrees. "Another thing we have in common, then." "Yeah," Zoey continues walking. "So, um, what's your favorite reality T.V show? Mine's Survivor, or I don't know. I really don't know."